Ya no estaras solo
by gullveig
Summary: Si yo desapareciera, alguien lo notaria?


Es mi primer fic no me maten ;o;

Gracias Axuree por ayudarle ;D

"Hetalia no me pertenece solo tome a los personajes"

y ahi les va x.x - se esconde-

* * *

-¿Quien eres?

-Canadá…

Contestaba el niño con un oso blanco entre sus brazos, mientras miraba a su hermano mayor a lo lejos, notaba como muchos se le acercaban pasando aun lado de el sin siquiera notarlo.

Un rubio con una cejas graciosas alzo en brazos a su hermano, lucían felices, el mayor le cantaba una canción de cuna.

-Algún día también alguien me cuidara así…

-¿seguro?...

-….

El rubio no le respondió esta vez se limito a disimular un tímida sonrisa que se esfumo tan rápido como llego, mientras se sentaba en el pasto y escondía su rostro detrás del oso.

-¡ah?!...

Reacciono al instante levantando el rostro al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

Era el rubio que aun sostenía a su hermano dormido en brazos.

- ¿Como te llamas? –le pregunto brindándole una sonrisa.

-Canadá…

-Bien Canadá yo soy Inglaterra, ven conmigo, ya no estarás solo – le dijo de la manera mas calida.

Sonrío al escuchar eso, "ya no estaré solo" pensó el menor, con alegría notoria. Se levanto rápidamente y lo siguió hasta su casa.

Pensó que esos días de soledad habían acabado, que por fin había encontrado un lugar donde lo reconocerían. Pero se equivoco. El ingles no era malo, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no lo notaba como a su hermano. Cada noche sin falta el notaba como el ingles lo arropaba, le cantaba una historia y al final le daba un beso en la frente para desearle buenas noches. ¿Y a el? Difícilmente una vez a la semana hacia el mismo ritual con el.

No es que fuera celoso, no es que le tuviera envidia, simplemente se preguntaba por que con el todo era diferente, era como si estuviera destinado a estar solo e ignorado.

Un día como de costumbre, se encontraba jugando solo en el patio, cuando escucho unos gritos provenientes de la sala, corrió a ver de qué se trataban.

Cuando llego a la sala, noto a Inglaterra ahorcando a otra persona, otro rubio, con la melena mas larga y una rosa en la mano, que intentaba separarse del ingles.

-Mon ami deberías controlar ese carácter tuyo…- dijo jadeante cuando logro librarse del ingles.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y lárgate! – respondió molesto.

-No es ninguna tontería. Ya te lo dije sin el no me voy. No puedes con los dos, considéralo una ayuda. –

-¡No necesito ayuda y menos tuya!...- volteo su rostro y noto al menor en la puerta.- Canadá regresa a tu cuarto ahora…

-S...si… – dijo casi como un susurro hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue corriendo, no sin notar la forma peculiar en que el otro rubio lo miraba.

Subió hasta su cuarto y se sentó en una esquina de su cama con el oso blanco en sus piernas.

-De que estarían hablando con el señor Inglaterra… -pregunto mirando fijamente a su oso

-No lo se…- se limito a decir- por cierto…

-¿si?...

-¿Quién eres?

-Canadá…

Comenzaba a oscurecer así que decidió dormirse ya, savia que no iban a subir a arroparlo o leerle un cuento así que no había razón para esperar algo y simplemente se recostó cayendo dormido

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no se escuchaba nada, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse solo en un abismo oscuro, no lograba ver ni su palma, giro su cabeza mirando a todos lados, pero nada, no había nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su oso que casi siempre lo acompañaba.

-Esto no esta pasando…Esto no esta pasando…-se repetía a si mismo abrazando sus rodillas y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Noto una luz y abrió rápidamente los ojos quedando cegado ligeramente, cuando por fin pudo ver bien, ahora se encontraba en el pasto, en el mismo donde vio a su hermano, miro a todos lados nuevamente, y de nuevo estaba esa imagen.

Su hermano idéntico en apariencia rodeado de esas personas, sonrío alegremente y corrió asía ese lugar.

-¡Hermano, hermano! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie lo volteo a ver.

Se desanimo al ver que no había reacción por parte de nadie. Dirigió su mirada asía Inglaterra que se acercaba.

-¡Inglaterra san! – nada, ni la mas minima reacción de notarlo. – ¿q...que esta pasando? – miro a todos lados desesperado, jamás lo había ignorado tan horriblemente.

Miro hacia sus manos, estaban desapareciendo, ya podía ver através de ellas.

-¿q...que? ¡Alguien ayúdeme!... por favor… alguien… nóteme… por…favor… -sentía como sus ojos le pesaban e iba cayendo, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar, caía hacia el vacío nuevamente.

* * *

Se despertó en su cama de golpe, asustado y llorando. No era la primera vez que soñaba con eso, incluso comenzaba a ser recurrente. No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Cuando por fin amaneció a las horas (que a el le parecieron muchas mas de las que eran) se levanto y se vistió como era normal. Se miro al espejo, aun tenia los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-Si yo desapareciera… ¿alguien lo notaria?

Bajo las escaleras con pesadez, pensaba que encontraría sus desayuno como de costumbre, pero no, encontró a ese rubio extraño con la rosa en su mano.

-Bonjour… ¿que sucede por que esa cara?- pregunto acercándose a el.

-¿q…quien es usted?- pregunto nervioso

-¿Qué paso con mis modales? Discúlpame, yo soy Francia – dijo mientras tomaba su manita y depositaba un beso en ella.

-¿Qué… hace? – dijo sonrojándose por completo ante el acto.

-E venido a llevarte con migo- diciendo se incorporo- vámonos ya no estarás solo-

"ya no estarás solo" eso ya lo había escuchado antes, ¿y que fue lo que paso?

-Mentiroso…- comenzó a sentir como sus lagrimas se desbordaban sin control – me dejaras solo… te olvidaras de mi como todos y solo me recordaras de vez en cuando…

El mayor se limito a verlo con ternura, lo alzo entre sus brazos.

-ya veremos…- le susurro en su oído.

Lloro en su hombro durante todo el viaje hasta su nueva casa. "Otra vez me olvidaran" pensó al llegar, y para su sorpresa, de nuevo se equivoco. El Frances no hubo una noche en que no lo arropara y le besara la frente deseándole buenas noches. Y una noche volvió a tener esa pesadilla que lo atormentaba, pero con la diferencia de que cuando caía esta vez alguien lo atrapaba. Era Francia que le sonreía sosteniéndolo y besándole la frente. Cuando despertó miro a su oso y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-¡Ves! Te dije que encontraría a alguien-

-¿Quién eres?-

-¡Canadá!- dijo entusiasmado con aun mayor sonrisa.

* * *

-sale de su escondite-

ya se acabo ;o; (en word se miraba mas largo!! xD)

que les parecio? espero que les aya gustado T~T


End file.
